The future we want !
by Alekserdaigle
Summary: Maraudeurs, Severus Rogue, Regulus Black et Frank Londubat ont lu les sept livres sur Harry Potter. Maintenant ils sont déterminés à changer leur avenir. Ils veulent un meilleur monde pour leurs enfants et eux-mêmes. Vont-ils réussir ?
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartienne pas.  
Histoire originale de : **h33r**  
Traduction : **Alekserdaigle**  
Correction : **The Daemon

**CHAPITRE 1**

« Bien ... Bien » dit une voix froide. « Finalement l'héritier des Black a décidé de suivre la tradition familiale. »

« C'est vrai mon Seigneur. » Dit Regulus Black heureux. «Notre mère, votre fervente partisane ne pouvait pas arrêter ses larmes de joie quand elle a appris la décision de mon grand frère. »

« Mon Seigneur, je me présente devant vous, comme votre humble serviteur .. comme je suis trop fatigué pour lutter contre mon vrai moi et mon sang. », a déclaré solennellement Sirius Black.

Un rire froid remplit la salle sombre et froide.

« Maintenant, maintenant, Black, votre sang est pur et vous avez un talent extraordinaire, Black, qui peut m'être d'une grande utilité. » a dit Voldemort regardant Sirius comme s'il cherchait à discerner ses véritables loyautés.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Voldemort dit finalement : «Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans mes rangs».

«Je ferais tout mon possible pour vous prouver que je peux être votre plus fidèle serviteur mon Seigneur, car j'ai la confiance des meilleurs Aurors et de Dumbledore lui-même », a déclaré Sirius Black heureux.

Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit en claquant et Lucius Malefoy marcha tout du long avec Peter Pettigrow qui gémissait derrière.

«Mon Seigneur, nous devons exercer un certain contrôle sur Fenrir. » déclara Lucius Malefoy, mais il s'arrêta subitement lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur Sirius. Le visage de Peter devint blanc.

« Que fait-il ici ? » a demandé Malefoy venimeux. « Mon Seigneur, vous ne pouvez pas penser le laisser vous rejoindre, il est l'un des Aurors le plus redouté. Beaucoup de nos amis sont à Azkaban à cause de lui. »

Peter donnait l'impression de s'être transformé en pierre.

« Serais-tu en train d'essayer de suggérer que tu sais mieux que notre Seigneur, Lucius, notre Seigneur qui est le plus accompli en Légilimencie.», a déclaré Regulus chaudement. « Grand Frère a enfin vu l'erreur de ses choix et connaît la valeur réelle de son sang, un sang plus pur que le votre Lucius. »

Voldemort ressemblait à quelqu'un qui trouvait tout cela très amusant, puis dit calmement : « J'ai fouillé dans les profondeurs de son esprit, Lucius. Indique juste l'affaire qui t'amène maintenant. Pourquoi cette apparition soudaine ?

Peter était simplement recroquevillé de peur dans le coin de la pièce.

« Oui, mon Seigneur, Fenrir, ce foutu loup-garou est hors de contrôle », a déclaré Lucius.

A ce moment-là, Severus Rogue entra avec une expression amusée sur son visage. Mais ce regard disparu au moment où il vit Sirius. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » dit-il avec haine.

« Eh bien Snivellus, oh désolé Rogue, je viens d'entendre le véritable appel de mon sang pur, contrairement au vôtre » dit Sirius avec la même haine dans sa voix. « Au moins ma mère ne s'est pas mariée avec un sang-de-bourbe ».

L'expression amusée de Voldemort disparut soudainement. Il s'empressa de dire. «Explique l'affaire qui t'amène Severus »

« Rien mon Seigneur, Lucius me voulait ici pour une raison quelconque», a déclaré Severus.

« Oui, mon Seigneur, À propos de Fenrir ... » Voldemort leva tout à coup sa main et coupa la phrase de Lucius.

« Eh bien nous connaissons la première tâche pour notre prometteur héritier des Black, nous trouver quelqu'un qui peut contrôler cette créature immonde », dit Voldemort examinant chaque mouvement de Sirius, ressentant encore la piqûre de la dernière remarque de Black à Rogue.

« Je vais essayer de mon mieux, Mon Seigneur, » dit Sirius. « J'ai déjà un candidat à l'esprit. Il pourrait prendre un certain temps de le convaincre de nous rejoindre. Mais je suis sûr que je peux le faire. Un loup-garou qui est un sorcier extraordinaire. »

Peter dit soudainement : « Tu ne penses pas à Remus, Sirius. »

« Ne te réfère pas à moi en tant que Sirius, immonde rat, » Dit Sirius en colère. « Tu t'adresses à l'héritier de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black. »

Peter se recroquevilla face à la rage de Sirius. Celui-ci s'excusa et partit avec Regulus pour accomplir la tâche qui lui avait été assignée.

Severus regarda les Black partir puis il s'excusa également.

**Note :** Je ne sais pas à quelle vitesse aura lieu la publication


	2. Chapter 2

******Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartienne pas.********  
********Histoire originale de :** h33r******  
Traduction :** Alekserdaigle******  
Correction :** The Daemon****

CHAPITRE 2

Dans une pièce très éclairée, à Godric's Hollow, la maison de James Potter était utilisée par l'Ordre du Phénix comme Quartier Général. Plusieurs Aurors étaient là en vue de préparer la riposte pour la prochaine attaque de Mangemorts. Beaucoup de bonnes personnes avaient déjà perdu la vie. James Potter semblait très frustré. Remus ne ressentait rien d'autre.

James a soudain crié « Quoi ? .. Malgré tout ce que nous savons nous ne pouvons pas sauver ces gens. »

Maugrey Fol-Œil le regarda avec étonnement : « Que sais-tu, James ? »

Remus le coupa tout d'un coup, « James, je sais que tu es un sorcier accompli, mais cela ne signifie pas que tu peux sauver tout le monde. Et d'ailleurs où sont Sirius et Peter ? »

Les yeux de James tremblaient encore de colère : « Je ne sais pas, mais où que soit Sirius, il doit être en train de risquer sa vie pour arrêter celui qui est appelé le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

James était extrêmement inquiet à propos de Sirius, pas que Sirius n'était pas un sorcier talentueux, en fait Sirius était le seul que James considérait parfois comme meilleur que lui. Bien qu'il savait que Sirius pensait la même chose à son sujet. Quelques souvenirs le renvoyèrent dans le passé et il a souri légèrement en se souvenant de son meilleur ami. Il se détendit soudainement. Et il dit: « Eh bien, quand arrive Dumbledore ? »

Remus regardait James attentivement. Ses transformations devenaient de plus en plus mauvaises à cause de la tension supplémentaire dans l'air en raison de Mangemorts et leur Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais la chose qu'il a manqué le plus, c'était l'absence de ses amis lors de la transformation mais il savait qu'ils étaient occupés avec le travail pour l'Ordre. Il fut ramené de ses pensées quand Dumbledore est soudainement entré.

Son visage était marqué par la tristesse. Il s'assit sur la chaise.

Frank Londubat demanda tout à coup « Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

Dumbledore regarda tristement Arthur Weasley et dit : «Votre cousin germain, Arnold Weasley et sa famille ont été tués par les Mangemorts aujourd'hui. »

Arthur a soudainement senti une faiblesse dans ses genoux et tomba sur le premier siège qu'il pouvait trouver. Dumbledore a continué : « Nous avons traître parmi nous. Parce que Arnold est entré dans la clandestinité et les seules personnes qui le savaient étaient des membres de l'Ordre. » Cette fois, sa voix était grave.

Il a soudainement demandé : « Où sont Sirius et Kingsley ? J'ai du travail pour eux. James et Remus venez me rencontrer au Trois Balais à minuit aujourd'hui. Et Frank tu devrais venir aussi. Demandez à Sirius de venir avec la compagnie nécessaire, là aussi. Frank ? Alice, Lily, et Molly sont-elles sûres ? »

Dumbledore aurait continué à parler si Frank ne l'avait pas coupé et dit : « Professeur Dumbledore, détendez-vous. » Il conjura quelques bouteilles de Bièraubeurres et en donna une à Dumbledore continuant ensuite, « Nous savons qu'Arnold était un bon ami et un sorcier de talent. »

Remus se tenait debout derrière Arthur, sa main posé sur son épaule. Arthur dit tristement « je suis sûr qu'il ne serait pas allé dans un combat. Mais son fils Ronald n'avait que trois ans. Quelle cruauté ? » Les larmes avaient commencé à s'accumuler dans ses yeux.

« Qui, pensez-vous, sera la prochaine cible ? a demandé Mathew Bones. « Pour l'instant notre meilleure chance est le sortilège de Fidelitas je ne pense pas que quoi que ce soit d'autre tiendrait les Mangemorts en arrière. »

« "Peut-être, vous avez raison, mais nous ne pouvons pas tous aller dans la clandestinité. Nous avons besoin d'attraper ces Mangemorts. Ces personnes semblent occupés à autre chose.», a déclaré Kent Prewett pointant James, Remus et Frank.

Dumbledore sourit légèrement en notant que ce sorcier était attentif. Puis il dit : « Ils sont occupés par des tâches que je leur attribue. »

« Si vous le dites » répondit Kent.

La porte s'ouvrit et Kingsley, épuisé, entra.

Il déclara: « Je pense que vous avez entendu parler d'Arnold. Quoi qu'il en soit nous avons mis la main sur le frère cadet Lestrange. Il est vraisemblable que Voldemort est personnellement tué Arnold, pendant que M. et Mme Lestrange tuaient le reste de la famille. »

« Je pense que leur prochaine cible sera ta famille Kingsley. » Dit Sirius, alors qu'il entrait.

« Et qu'en sais-tu, Black ? » a demandé Moody soudainement.

« Eh bien Maugrey parce que j'ai attrapé l'oncle de mon bien aimé cousin Malefoy. Ou devrais-je dire, votre Mangemort favori." Dit Sirius avec un sourire sur son visage.

Moody se leva brusquement « Tu as attrapé Samuel Malefoy. »

« Ouais, je l'ai fait, » dit Sirius.

L'atmosphère tendue présente dans la salle changea brusquement et devint agréable. Non seulement l'Ordre avait pris deux des plus cruels Mangemorts, mais ils étaient en mesure d'extraire des informations utiles de leur part.

James et Remus demandèrent ensemble « Comment as-tu réussi, Patmol ? »

Samuel Malefoy était l'un des pires Mangemorts actuellement. Il avait tué de nombreuses familles moldues juste pour le plaisir de tuer. Mais le crime qu'il avait commis et que personne ne pouvait pardonner, était d'utiliser sortilège Doloris sur le meilleur ami de Maugrey, Mathew et sa famille, incluant sa fille qui avait douze ans et son fils qui était âgé de huit ans, puis de tous les tuer, sauf Mathew McKinnons. Mathew n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis.

« Eh bien, j'ai utilisé mon charme habituel et ... » dit Sirius en plaisantant, puis tout d'un coup soupira et se tourna vers Arthur et lui dit: « Je suis désolé pour Arnold, Arthur. »

« Kingsley, utilise le sortilège de Fidelitas, tu dois déplacer ta famille et la cacher. Si tu veux je serais votre Gardien du Secret. » Dit Dumbledore. « Maugrey et Prewett allons-y, nous allons au ministère payer une visite à Malefoy et Lestrange. Bones j'ai besoin de toi pour aider Kingsley. Quant à vous quatre, allez à Poudlard. Ce soir, vous allez protéger mes élèves. »

Tout le monde se leva brusquement et partit. Juste au moment où tout le monde partait, Peter est entré, regardant autour de lui, terrifié par quelque chose. Juste au moment où ses yeux atterrirent sur Sirius, il blêmit. Tout le monde le remarqua, et regarda Sirius puis Peter, et partit.

Finalement Peter dit : « La réunion est déjà terminée ? Étais-je en retard ? » En regardant avec espoir James.

James supprima ses sentiments intérieurs et dit : « Tu étais en retard, Queudver. Et rien d'important ne s'est passé lors de la réunion. Juste deux Mangemorts qui ont été capturés par Kingsley et Sirius. »

« Alors, pourquoi l'étais-tu, Peter, » a demandé Remus

« Je ne savais pas que l'heure de la réunion avait changée. » Grinça Peter encore effrayé par le regard pénétrant de Sirius.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, Peter nous devons partir. Ordres de Dumbledore. » a déclaré Frank. « Où allez-vous ? » a demandé Peter.

« Nous allons chez Arnold », a déclaré Remus. « Puis-je venir ? » a demandé Peter.

« NON. Tu ne peux pas. Comme aujourd'hui, tu surveilleras le Chemin de Traverse. » Dit Sirius d'un ton très sérieux. Peter a essayé de marmonner quelque chose, mais sa peur de Sirius et son nouveau côté le terrifiait aujourd'hui.

Remus tapota le dos de Peter et lui dit bonne nuit. James et Frank firent la même chose. Quand tout le monde fut parti, Sirius dit : « Un mot Peter et tu souhaiteras ne jamais être né. C'est la promesse de l'héritier des Black. »


	3. Chapter 3

******Histoire originale de :** h33r******  
Traduction :** Alekserdaigle******  
Correction :** The Daemon

**CHAPITRE 3**

Les quatre garçons attendaient Dumbledore quand soudain Rogue et Regulus se présentèrent. Sirius raconta en détail sa rencontre avec Voldemort. Ils s'assirent à côté des quatre garçons.

Puis Rogue déclara : « Tu sais Sirius, tu aurais pu travailler dans le cinéma. »

Un sourire se propagea sur les visages de Sirius et James.

Même Remus sourit en disant : « Est-ce la fin du monde ? Severus louant Sirius. »

Regulus se mit à rire et dit : « Eh bien la formation de la famille Black a finalement été utile à quelque chose. »

« Eh bien grand frère, il semble que ton nom sera de retour dans l'arbre généalogique, aussi. Et maman m'a demandé de t'inviter à dîner demain » ajouta Regulus.

« Oh, quel dîner dramatique et traumatisant cela sera » a plaisanté James. Tout le monde rit.

Rogue demanda : « Comment vont Lily et Alice ? »

« Très bien, » répondit Frank avec un sourire.

« Professeur Dumbledore est en retard », a ajouté Remus.

« Eh bien Samuel Malfoy a mis en colère deux des meilleurs sorciers, après tout, » dit Sirius

« Alors, comment as-tu mis la main sur lui », a demandé James curieusement

« Eh bien, c'était nous trois. Nous l'avons vu se pavaner. Nous nous sommes cachés chacun dans un endroit et nous l'avons assommé en même temps. Il n'a jamais su ce qui lui arrivait. Je l'ai déposé au ministère, » Sirius leur ai dit

« Rappelle-toi qu'il se pavanait parce qu'il n'a jamais pensé que quelqu'un pourrait l'assommer à proximité du repaire de Voldemort », a déclaré Regulus

« Alors un peu de chance avec les Horcruxes, » a demandé Remus. « Jusqu'ici, nous avons seulement réussi à se débarrasser des deux. L'anneau et l'étrange diadème de Serdaigle. »

« Il reste donc la coupe de Poufsouffle, le médaillon de Serpentard, son serpent de compagnie et le journal. » Dit Rogue

« Eh bien au moins nous savons que le médaillon n'a pas été encore placé dans la grotte », a déclaré James. « Nous y sommes allés hier. »

« En outre, il exigera un elfe de maison pour tester cette magie. Et Kreattur pourra nous dire pour le médaillon », a déclaré Regulus, « Bien que je me sente désolé pour Kreattur. »

« Mais la magie des elfes de maison est plus forte que celles des sorciers. Et cela ne le blessera pas. Nous devons saisir cette chance, Regulus, » dit Rogue.

« Peut-être qu'il a déjà distribué le journal et la coupe à Malefoy et Bellatrix, » dit Sirius. « Nous pourrions avoir besoin de nous entendre avec eux maintenant. » Sirius imita le visage d'un malade ce qui a fait rire tous les garçons.

« Et Voldemort n'a pas n'importe quel serpent, nous avons besoin d'obtenir, pour Sirius, un sorcier loup-garou qui peut contrôler Fenrir », a déclaré Frank avec une expression amusée.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous deux êtes venu à ce plan. Comment vais-je contrôler le loup-garou qui m'a attaqué, demanda Rémus en regardant Sirius et Sévérus. »

« Oh allez Remus, tu es un sorcier très talentueux. Tu peux assommer un loup-garou ou deux », a déclaré James avec un large sourire sur son visage.

« Je suis d'accord avec cela," dit Dumbledore en arrivant et tous les garçons sursautèrent de surprise. « Et bien pendant que vous les garçons appréciez votre temps ici, je suppose que je vous ai donné la garde de Poudlard. »

« Nous venons de rentrer du tour », a déclaré Remus.

« Donc allons à mon bureau » dit Dumbledore.

Ils se lèverent et marchèrent lentement dans Poudlard.

* * *

Les livres de l'avenir étaient encore frais dans leur esprit. Les Maraudeurs, Frank, Severus et Regulus avaient lu tous les livres et en avaient discuté avec Dumbledore. Dumbledore leur avait demandé de le garder pour eux. Puis ensemble, ils avaient conçu un plan pour obtenir les Horcruxes. Dumbledore avait voulu placer des personnes proches de Voldemort autre que Regulus et Severus et a dit: « Je pense que Sirius et Remus seront parfaits. »

James avait protesté car il ne voulait pas mettre la vie de ses amis en danger. Mais Dumbledore lui a donné une raison logique pour arrêter ses objections « Sirius était l'héritier Black et est hautement accompli dans l'Occlumencie et la Légilimencie, eh bien, en raison de sa formation en tant que Black. En outre Regulus peut le présenter à Voldemort facilement. Alors que Remus peut garder les Créatures des Ténèbres aux abois ou au moins nous avertir à leur sujet. Et pour cela nous allons installer un piège. »

Dumbledore avait aussi dit: « Vous n'allez pas souffler un mot de ce que nous avons discuté aujourd'hui à n'importe qui. Et je suppose que vous devez déjà avoir trouvé l'héritage de Serdaigle », a ajouté cette Dumbledore avec un sourire.

Les garçons sourirent à cela et Frank donna à Dumbledore l'Horcruxe. Ils avaient alors posé à Dumbledore beaucoup de questions sur les Horcruxes, les Reliques de la mort, etc...

Et puis le piège se referma ...!

Ces six garçons étaient prêts à défaire Voldemort.


	4. Chapter 4

**********Histoire originale de :** h33r**********  
Traduction :** Alekserdaigle**********  
Correction :** The Daemon

**CHAPITRE 4**

Les six garçons étaient maintenant assis dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore, après quelques instants de silence, dit : « Sirius, je suppose que Voldemort t'a accepté parmi ses Mangemorts. Mais la capture de Samuel Malefoy était très risquée même si elle vaut la peine. Je ne peux toujours pas imaginer à quel point ces deux enfants ont souffert du sortilège Doloris. Quoi qu'il en soit il n'est pas nécessaire de prendre de tels risques à nouveau. Et j'ai besoin de vous tous pour discuter et trouver une histoire pour couvrir Sirius. Deuxièmement, j'ai fait un peu de recherche sur les Horcruxes. Et j'ai pu confirmer l'histoire de la coupe de Poufsouffle et le médaillon avec l'elfe de maison. C'était comme indiqué dans le livre. Regulus, je pense que nous aurons besoin de Kreattur. Sirius je veux que tu prouves ta loyauté envers Voldemort, bien que très improbable, il serait bien qu'il te donne l'un des Horcruxes pour le protéger. Severus j'ai besoin de toi pour enquêter sur Lucius et Bellatrix, voir si ils ont déjà les Horcruxes. Quant à toi Remus, commence à penser comme un loup-garou égoïste et comment le monde actuel a refusé vos droits. Il est maintenant temps de devenir amer. »

« Et nous ? » a déclaré James avec impatience.

« Ne me dites pas que nous devons nous asseoir et laisser ces quatre faire tout le travail dangereux. » a déclaré Frank.

« Non, vous êtes les deux meilleurs Aurors, » dit Dumbledore. « Maintenant que Remus et Sirius ne vont plus agir efficacement en tant que membres de l'Ordre, vous allez devoir exécuter leur charge également. Parlez-moi de Peter, que devient-il ? Il a eu tellement peur de Sirius. Tout le monde a été suspect. »

« Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur, mais je n'ai pas pu résister. Tous les moments que nous avons passé ensemble, comment nous l'avons aidé tous les trois mais à la fin il a préféré Voldemort à notre amitié. Les plaies d'une trahison durent toute une vie, professeur » dit Sirius.

« Pour vous dire la vérité, je pense que le comportement de Sirius envers Peter a été admiré par Voldemort », a ajouté Regulus.

« Je pense également cela. Peter est juste un serviteur parmi les Mangemorts, » dit Rogue.

James, Sirius et Remus eurent un pincement de colère à cela. Malgré toute leur colère et haine, Peter avait été leur ami.

« Mais parler de ma mère épousant un moldu a bouleversé Voldemort, » ajouta Rogue en souriant.

« Mais il ne sait pas que nous savons à propos de son passé » dit Remus.

« Est-il possible que Peter voit l'erreur de ses choix, demanda James malheureusement.

« Je ne sais pas mais je ne pense pas que je serais jamais capable de faire confiance à Peter. En outre, je ne sais pas si Sirius ou Regulus vous ont dit, mais dans les derniers meurtres moldus, Peter a joué un rôle actif pour gagner la confiance de Voldemort », Dit Rogue immédiatement

James et Remus sont restés sans voix après avoir écouté cela, ils regardèrent Sirius pour avoir confirmation « Il a raison." dit Sirius malheureusement.

« James, je sais qu'il est ton ami, c'est pourquoi je t'assigne cette tâche. Assure-toi que Peter ne reçoit jamais des renseignements utiles concernant l'ordre. Leurs vies en dépend. La mort d'Arnold nous a appris que Peter est extrêmement dangereux, » dit Dumbledore

« Qui était le gardien de secret pour Arnold ou est-ce qu'il n'utilisait pas le sortilège de Fidelitas » questionna Remus.

« Arnold n'a pas utilisé le sortilège de Fidelitas. Il ne voulait pas mettre en danger quiconque de l'Ordre. Mais Kingsley a accidentellement mentionné le centre de Londres en face de Peter. » Dit Dumbledore.

« Peut-être que vous devriez dire aux autres que vous soupçonnez Peter. » Dit Sirius

« Ouais, dis-leur séparément et demande leur de ne le dire à personne jusqu'à ce que vous soyez sûr. » ajouta James.

« Ou peut-être que nous pouvons exposer Peter comme espion et le faire attraper », a déclaré Regulus avec une voix plate.

« Mais un espion qui pense que les autres ne savent pas qu'il est un espion peut être utile dans l'avenir. » dit Remus.

« Je vais y réfléchir plus tard. Jusque-là, il est de la responsabilité de James. Et il suffit de suivre le plan pour l'instant. » dit Dumbledore.

« Quoi qu'il en soit aller prendre vos tours de gardes à Poudlard. » Dit Dumbledore.

... Le lendemain ...

Repaire de Voldemort

« Donc, Sirius, Peter m'a informé que vous étiez le seul à attraper Samuel Malefoy. » Dit Voldemort

Sirius regarda Pierre et dit: « Et mon Seigneur, je suppose que Peter vous a aussi dit les circonstances dans lesquelles j'ai eu à le prendre au ministère. »

« Tu mens. Je ne te fais pas confiance. » A déclaré Peter tremblant.

« Sirius, expliquez-vous. » Dit Voldemort.

«Mon Seigneur, ce n'est pas moi qui a attrapé Samuel Malefoy, mais Cornelius Fudge, cet idiot de vice-ministre qui ne savait même pas que c'était oncle Samuel. J'étais donc sur le point de me débarrasser de lui que le groupe de Aurors s'est présenté. D'ici là, j'ai eu le temps de retirer les souvenirs de Fudge. Mais je n'ai pas pu faire sortir Samuel à temps. », a expliqué Sirius

«Severus, je suppose que vous avez suivi Sirius la nuit dernière car vous n'avez pas confiance en lui »" Dit Voldemort avec une expression amusée.

« Oui, en effet. Je ne peux pas vous dire mensonge mon Seigneur sinon je l'aurais fait. » Dit Rogue respectueusement mais en regardant Sirius avec la plus grande répugnance. « Son histoire est vraie. Il faisait ce qu'il fallait faire pour éviter d'être exposé en tant que Mangemort. »

« Rogue dit peut-être des mensonges aussi. » A déclaré Peter tremblant encore dans la peur.

« Vraiment, crasse, vous pensez vraiment que je mentirais pour une personne qui a essayé de me tuer à Poudlard. » Dit Rogue en colère. « Il semble que vous pensez que tout le monde ici ment, sauf vous. Et personne n'est là pour être jugé par vous. Laissez notre Seigneur décider, rat crasseux. »

Au même moment, Bellatrix Lestrange et son mari entèrent avec Regulus riant de quelque chose. En voyant Sirius, elle l'embrassa et lui dit: « Oh mon cher cousin, j'ai toujours su que vous ne pouviez jamais nous décevoir. »

Sirius a répondu, « Si vous le dites ma chère cousine, mais Peter semble penser ici que je suis un menteur ».

Bellatrix en colère regarda Peter comme s'il était un insecte. Peter était sur le point de mourir de peur quand tout à coup Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy arrivèrent. Bellatrix fut distraite. Et Peter se cacha derrière la chaise sur laquelle Sirius était assis.

Après la petite discussion Sirius dit : « Mon Seigneur, s'il vous plaît pardonnez-moi mais je dois assister à un dîner avec ma mère aujourd'hui. »

« Va mon frère, je vais te rejoindre dans quelques minutes en dehors de la maison » dit Regulus.

Il sortit de la pièce et était sur le point de transplaner quand Narcissa appela son nom. Il se retourna et haussa un sourcil.

« Tu veux quelque chose, Narcissa » demanda Sirius.

« Rien, Bella dit que je devrais te féliciter. » dit Narcissa.

« Merci donc, je dois y aller. » Sirius dit d'un ton pressé.

Narcissa cette fois saisit le bras, les larmes étaient présentes dans ses yeux. Elle a dit, « J'ai pensé que tu avais échappé à la malédiction du sang Black. Pourquoi es-tu revenu Sirius ? Pourquoi ? »

« On dirait que je ne pouvais pas y échapper Ciss, » dit Sirius avec un sourire triste sur son visage et embrassa Narcissa.

«J'ai entendu que tu te mariais à Lucius Malefoy. Es-tu heureuse, Ciss ? » Ajouta Sirius.

« Quoi que tu puisses penser de Malefoy, Sirius, il m'aime beaucoup et au fond je sais qu'il est une bonne personne. » dit Narcissa avec un petit sourire sur son visage.

« Je me demande comment au fond cela serait. » Dit Sirius. Narcissa moqueur frappa Sirius et les deux cousins se mirent à rire.

Lucius Malefoy qui écoutait par derrière sourit aussi. À ce moment, Regulus arriva et dit d'une voix forte : « Tu sais Lucius, Narcissa est comme une sœur aînée pour nous, il n'y a donc pas besoin d'espionner. »

Sirius et Narcissa se retournèrent en même temps.

«Je n'espionnais pas. » Dit Lucius rapidement, mais il était rouge de honte.

« Quoi qu'il en soit nous nous verrons plus tard. » Dit Sirius. Puis les deux frères transplanèrent à l'extérieur de l'Ancienne et Noble Maison des Black.


End file.
